A Month to Go
by justplayingaround
Summary: Edward and Bella discuss some future plans. Post Eclipse. Just a one-shot.


So, first Twilight fanfiction, but overall a good experience

Disclaimer: Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made from this endeavor.

It was Saturday afternoon, and we were up in my bedroom. Charlie was out fishing, which was good because he would not have been okay with Edward being up in my room, despite the fact that we were not doing anything questionable in the least. Although it was not for lack of trying on my part.

I glanced over at where Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed, flipping through one of the battered books that lined my shelf. I was pretending to read _Pride and Prejudice_ yet again, but I could not keep my eyes off his beautiful face. From the crooked smile on his face, he knew it, too. He put his book aside, looking at me.

"How's the book?" he asked innocently, smiling at me. I smiled sheepishly back at him. It would do no good to pretend that he hadn't caught me staring.

"Not quite as captivating as usual," I said, abandoning my book and crawling over to where he was sitting, climbing onto his lap. His arm steadied me as I lost my balance, almost tipping me onto the floor. I scowled; my lack of coordination had a habit of showing up at the most inconvenient moments. He smiled at me, and gently placed his lips on mine for a moment. As he broke away I curled closer, forgetting about my irritation with my clumsiness.

"You know," he said, stroking my hair, "Alice wanted me to bring you over so you two could go over what she has decided on for our wedding. We might want to leave soon, or she may decide to come and get us." I groaned, not willing to abandon my comfortable position for Alice's insane wedding plans. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead, knowing that wedding plans were the last thing I ever wanted to discuss.

"She isn't going overboard, is she?" I asked anxiously. It would be just like Alice to plan me the most elaborate wedding she could manage. She seemed to think that I was wasting all of my remaining human time hiding from the spotlight. I had already threatened her regarding this wedding more than once. I had already shot down her ideas of a twelve-layer wedding cake, a full size orchestra, and releasing hundreds of white doves at the end of the ceremony. Everyday it seemed as though she came up with some new idea that horrified me. Edward was patiently amused through the whole thing, reminding me whenever it seemed as though I was going to burst into tears of frustration that he was willing to drive me to Vegas whenever I wanted.

"It depend what you mean by 'overboard,'" Edward said slowly. I twisted in his arms to look at his face, suddenly panicked that Alice had decided to try and slip something horrible by me. He smiled reassuringly. "She was thinking something about a horse-drawn carriage," he said, smirking at my look of revulsion, "but I managed to talk her out of it before I came over. I think she foresaw your reaction anyway." He kissed my forehead again as he felt me relax marginally against him.

"Honestly, I wish that she would just realize that I was something very quick and simple. Just your family, mine, and Angela and Ben." I was still not sold on the idea of getting married. Charlie had accepted the fact that Edward and I were getting married after a bit of yelling and arm waving, but Renee had hung up on my the first time I had called to give her the news. I had managed to get her to talk to me a week later, but things were still a little tense between us. At least she had stopped trying to talk me out of it and had confirmed that she and Phil would be coming for the ceremony. "Honestly, who does Alice think we are, royalty? No one needs such a complicated affair, especially not in a town like Forks."

"She is very excited to welcome you into the family," Edward said practically. "Besides, Rosalie has not gotten married for the last three years, and Alice likes nothing better than planning a party." He wrapped his arms around me a bit tighter, and I tilted my face up for his kiss. I sighed as he pulled away, wanting more. He smirked at me, knowing the reason for my sound.

"Please just tell me that she has decided only to invite the population of Forks, rather than the entire state of Washington," I pleaded. "I don't even know that many people, most of them will only know me through Charlie." Alice had pouted so much when I told her to limit herself to thirty people that I had made the mistake of giving her control over the guest list. Now I was not sure how many people were going to come to watch me fall of my face as I attempted to wobble my way down the aisle.

"The only addition to the populace of Forks is the Denali clan." Edward leaned back slightly as I straightened up to stare him in the eye. From the look on his face, he knew that I was not entirely enthused about the beautiful Tanya coming to our wedding. "You know that I only have eyes for you," he said softly, staring into my eyes. I could feel the sincerity radiating from him, so I relaxed against his chest again. He stroked my hair a few times as we sat in comfortable silence. I thought about our impeding nuptials. The wedding was only a month away. Only a month until I was Mrs. Edward Cullen. I grimaced. I was far too young to have "Mrs." attached to my name in any way.

"You know I could care less about getting married," I grumbled into Edward's chest. "We both know that we are going to spend the rest of eternity together, why do we have to make it so public?" We had had this discussion many times already, and I already knew how it was going to go. I just couldn't help trying to change the outcome occasionally.

"Remember the deal," Edward replied serenely, "You fulfill your end of the bargain, and I will fulfill mine." He knew that he had me. There was no way that I was going to miss out on my final human experience, and I really did want him to be the one to begin my transition to the next life.

"Only a month left," I sighed, both in regret and anticipation.

"Only a month," he agreed, pulling me close for his kiss.


End file.
